


Supernatural

by Happy_Dappy_Murder



Series: Fandom Song Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But lucifer will, Dont be shy, I dont bite, Multi, Possible smut/lemon, Random artist, Song fic, This and the character list will change as requests come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Dappy_Murder/pseuds/Happy_Dappy_Murder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fics based on the TV show Supernatural</p><p>Working on requests for<br/>Sam (2)<br/>Dean (1)<br/>Lucifer (2)<br/>Demon Dean (1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty Little Psycho // Crowley x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley x Reader  
> Pretty Little Psycho by Porcelain Black

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Walkin', talkin' like you know**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

Crowley sighed, bringing his pen back to the stack of papers his butler had brought him. Thirty demons were attempting to leave and hunt the Winchesters. Thirty papers stood in front of him.

**(Pretty little psycho)**

He was basically signing their death warrents. He wanted them dead. They were attempting  to go after his loves' protectors.

 **I'm ready to go, I'm taking chances**  
**Sippin' less from champagne glasses**  
**Gotta have you, I'm movin' closer**  
**I won't take no for an answer**

Crowley had a deal with the Winchesters. If he kept the demons that he had control over off of their backs, they would protect you from everything else.

 **You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong**  
**It looks like we're gonna get along**  
**And once I've got you, it's a fact**  
**Baby, there's no turning back**

He couldn't protect you 24/7 when he had a kingdom to rule, but he hoped one day to make you his queen.

**Make me, make me impressed  
Make me, make me obsessed **

No one ever thought Crowley, the King of Hell to have fallen in love with a mortal, but he had. He had fallen in love with her hard. He had fallen in love with you.

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Walkin', talkin' like you know**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

Not many people knew how Crowley felt about you, and no body understood it, least of all you. You were always so confused at how the hellish king fell in love with such a sweet, innocent girl such as yourself.

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Walkin', talkin' like you know**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

Crowley felt unsure of himself in his attempts to woe you. He doubted everything he did for you, afraid that it wouldn't be good enough or that he would fuck up and push you away. He was terrified of losing you, and NOTHING scared Crowley, ever.

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Baby strike a pose**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

He never knew what to do to keep you safe. He wanted to shelter you, keep you tucked up nice and safe but he knew you. He knew you would never just sit still and hide in hell. You wanted to explore the world, you wanted to see places, fight demons, angels, and anything that dared cross your path.

 **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**  
**Pretty little, pretty little**  
**Pretty little psycho**

You weren't afraid of much, but you certainly got uneasy just sitting still away from anything and everything. That's why Crowley made the deal with the Winchester brothers. You had been traveling with them for just over a year.

 **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**  
**Pretty little, pretty little**  
**Pretty little psycho**

At first you were resistant to the brothers, you tried running away from them but they always found you. You were never able to stay away either. Something drew you to the boys. Something neither you nor they would ever understand. You couldn't help it.

 **Black lipstick just like a cat**  
**Have you purrin' on your back**  
**Tip the glass, now light it up**  
**Rebel, rebel can't get enough**

Crowley finished up on the papers before leaning back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk with a soft thud, and crossing his hands up behind his head, closing his eyes.

 **You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin' wrong**  
**We look like we belong**  
**And once I've got you, it's a fact**  
**Baby, there's no turning back**

You never left his mind. You were always popping in and out, keeping every tab on him, just as he did to you. You couldn't get enough of him, and he couldn't get enough from you.

 **Make me, make me impressed**  
**Make me, make me obsessed**

Crowley was imagining your last encounter.

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Walkin', talkin' like you know**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

_You walked into the room, wearing a small, black lace miniskirt, and a matching black silk bra and panties set, black stockings and spikey black stilletos, with your bright hair, flowing behind you._

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Baby strike a pose**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

_Crowley was perched behind his desk, filling out paperwork, but he looked up as you walked in, standing with your hip cocked out, a hand on said hip, and your bottom lip stuck between your teeth._

**Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**  
**Pretty little, pretty little**  
**Pretty little psycho**

 _The demo_ _n sat up, straight as a stick, and grabbed onto the arms of his chair. "My love... What is all this?" He questioned, his Scottish accent slightly strained, as his eyes raked up and down your body._

 **Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**  
**Pretty little, pretty little**  
**Pretty little psycho**

_"Oh, its just a small gift..." You whispered, as you sashayed your hips, strutting over to him slowly, dropping down onto all fours as you were half way. "For my hard working man..." You mumbled, crawling slowly, almost like a cat to him. And that night had been Crowley's favorite gift, ever._

**There's somethin' about you driving me mad**  
**There's somethin' about you I've got to have**  
**There's somethin' about you**  
**There's somethin' about you**

There was a slight pop, right out side of his door, before it creaked open. He cracked an eye open, looking up at the intruder. You. He smiled softly, crossing his legs to hide the obvious tent in his trousers as you popped your head in.

 **There's somethin' about you driving me mad**  
**There's somethin' about you I've got to have**  
**There's somethin' about you**  
**There's somethin' about you**

"Hello darling. How are you today?" He asked, twisting a hand to the side, conjuring up a soft, plush chair for you to sit on. He would only have the best for you.

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Walkin', talkin' like you know**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

He smiled softly, as you moved in the door, sliding it closed, and keeping your hands behind your back. "I'm doing great Crowley, how are you, my king?"

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Baby strike a pose**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

Crowley smiled softly, loving the title rolling off of your tongue. He loved everything about you, and nothing was going to change that. "I'm quite fabulous. Come, have a seat." He waved to the chair, shifting his legs slightly.

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Walkin', talkin' like you know**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**  
**Oh, oh, oh**

He watched as you walked over, keeping your hands back. "What do you have there?" He asked, taking notice of the slight struggle you were having, as a slight squeak came from behind your back.

 **Oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, here we go**  
**Baby strike a pose**  
**I want your pretty little psycho**

"Nothing..." You muttered softly, trying to calm the wriggling mass behind you. "Darling," The demon said in a stricter tone than before. "What is it?" His question answered itself as he heard the loud meow coming, and the black kitten dropped out of your hands and onto the floor

**Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**   
**Pretty little, pretty little**   
**Pretty little psycho**

"No. Haveing a cat is absolutely psycho!" Crowley said, giving the kitten an odd look as it sat there. "Please let me keep her! She's really sweet!" You said, pouting., and moving close to him. "You're lucky you're pretty." He whispered as he pulled you into a hug.

**Pretty little, pretty little, pretty little psycho**   
**Pretty little, pretty little**   
**Pretty little psycho**

He looked towards the kitten, sending it a dirty look as she shook her fur everywhere. "Even if you drive me a little psycho."

**Pretty little psycho**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aweee  
> Now don't forget to request songs, I will do any and all songs.


	2. Amazing Grace // Castiel x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel x Reader  
> Amazing Grace by Elvis Presley

**Amazing grace, oh how sweet the sound**

Castiel sighed, his wings touching down on the ground. What peculier things for his father to create than human emotions. Castiel felt them, oh sure he did. Just never as strong as he did for you. 

**That saved a wreck like me**

You were the only human, other than the eldest Winchester, whom Castiel has developed any sort of emotion to. Sure, he had a bond with Dean, but with you, with you it was different. With you he felt happiness. With you he felt adornment. With you he felt love.

**I once was lost, though now I'm found**

With you it was always something different than with any human before.

**I was blind, but now I see**

You were the only human who would accept him without his grace. He could read Dean and Sam's thoughts. They were disappointed in him. They always expected him to be able to come and flutter his wings, working his angel-mojo, and save their asses.

**When we've been there ten thousand years**

He couldn't. He lost his grace, his powers, and his ability to live. He was devastated. He didn't know how to live a normal human life. He didn't know what to do when it felt like his stomach was disolving. He didn't know what to do when he got sick.

**Bright shining as the sun**

Castiel was as clueless as a newborn child when it came to being an actual human. He was so used to being an angel, and not needing to eat, or relieve himself, or sleep. The only constant between his new life and his angelic being was you.

**We've no less days to sing God's praise**

You, in Castiels opinion, were God's greatest creation. He always tried to find ways to give you the best things, and to keep you the most protected, but he could never find a way to tell you he loved you.

**Then when, when we first begun**

As he sat beneath the old willow tree, on top of the most painful spot to be, Castiel hummed out a sad tune, running his fingers through the freshly growing grass, and remembering the times he spent with you.

**Too many ages false and spent**

Like the time where he first healed you with his grace, you had gotten a slice on your hand sharpening aa knife. You were bleeding a lot, as you ran into the kitchen seeking his help, ready to cry. He healed you and held you close as the shock of what was your first peek of Angel Grace wore off.

**I have already hung**

Or the time you, him, and the brothers went apple picking, and Castiel climbed the tallest tree to get you the shiniest apple. You were so happy you hugged him and kissed his cheeks at least twenty times as you held your prize tightly.

**This face and flock He saved us by**

Or the time the two of you spent staring at the stars all night, talking about anything and everything, curled up together on the hood of baby, laughing and smiling for hours.

**His endless grace will leave me whole**

Castiel wished he could hear your laugh again, even just one more time. No one would hear it except for his father and his siblings.

**Amazing grace, oh how sweet the sound**

You were up in heaven now,where he promised you two would be together forever once the time came. But now that he had no grace, Castiel would never see you again.

**To save a wreck like me**

You were torn apart by a pack of hellhounds that Crowely sent after the four of you. After Castiel found out who sent them, he hunted Crowely down.

**I once was lost, but now I'm found**

He tore him limb from limb, bathing in his blood and listening to the demon beg for mercy.

**I was blind, but now I see**

It was the least the ex-angel could do for his better half. Castile would love you forever, and hoped he found your amazing soul, after he recovered his grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I'm sorry this took literally forever to do, I've been sick and super busy and just a ton of shit has happened, I'll work on the other ones as soon as I can, the next one on my list is a Lucifer request!


	3. E.T. // Lucifer x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer x Reader  
> E.T. by Katy Perry (featuring Kanye West)

**I got a dirty mind**  
**I got filthy ways**  
**I'm tryna bathe my ape, (ape),**  
**In your milky way (way)**

One could never imagine a relationship with Satan to be a good one, right? Wrong. Lucifer wasn't as bad as everyone thought. Yes, he was perverted, sarcastic, sadistic, narcissistic, and the list goes on. But there's one thing that no one ever thinks he has... Feelings.

 **I'm a legend**  
**I'm irreverent**  
**I be reverend**

His feelings aren't always good, in fact they almost never are. Considering one of his favorite pass times was tormenting the youngest Winchester and you it was no surprise. Lucifer was worshiped by many, and feared by more. He really lived up to most of the rumors spoken about him.

 **I'll be so faaaaa-ar up**  
**We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck**  
**Welcome to the danger zone**

When Lucifer started with Sam, that was where he first met you. He realized he didn't care what happened, as long as he got to you, and broke Sam.

**Step into the fantasy**

_You sat there, staring at Sam as he stared into the corner with full on hatred in his eyes. "Sam what's wrong?" You questioned, standing up and going over to him. Resting one hand on his shoulder, you ran the other through his hair. "He's here again." He whispered in a low voice, almost as if he didn't want Lucifer to hear him._

**You are not invited to the other side of sanity**  
**They're callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut**  
**Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass a lot**

The first time you met Lucifer was another story. You heard so much about him, and how evil and vile he was. You were never told about how cute he was, or how charming he could be when he was trying to get what he wants.

 **You're so hypnotizing**  
**Could you be the devil?**  
**Could you be an angel?**  
**Your touch magnetizing**  
**Feels like I am floating**  
**Leaves my body glowing**

_A man stands in front of you, holding out a single rose. "You know, I saw you across the room and I couldn't help but notice how absolutely stunning you were. Will you accept my rose as an offer for a date?" He had said. You, being foolish agreed, asking his name. "You can call me Nick, my dear." That was the day your life fell apart._

  
**They say, be afraid**  
**You're not like the others**  
**Futuristic lover**  
**Different DNA**  
**They don't understand you**

Day in and day out you were trapped in your own personal hell with the devil himself. No one really knew what you were going through, and you didn't speak to anyone about it. The boys noticed a change in you, but they didn't say anything. Sam thought it was homesickness, and Dean thought it was stress.

  
**You're from a whole other world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go**  
**Lead me into the light**

You stopped eating. You didn't sleep, you were afraid to close your eyes. When you did sleep is what for very long, and it sure as hell wasn't often. Maybe once or twice a month? Lucifer haunted your dreams. He would torture, tease, seduce you. He was a whole 'nother type of nasty that you just went used to.

 **Kiss me, kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**  
**Take me, take me**  
**Wanna be your victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

But you still couldn't get enough of him. You craved more. You wanted his touch and it made you sick. You wanted to be loved by him, more than anything, but Lucifer was incapable of such an emotion. He was unable to care about anybody but himself. 

 **Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

Lucifer was a selfish man. He was an even more selfish lover. His needs always came before yours. If he wanted you to do something, he'd snap his fingers and take you away from whatever you were doing. If he felt an urge to get in your pants, he would make you hallucinate that you never saw him so you'd fall asleep, and then he'd trap you in your dream.

  
**You're so supersonic**  
**Wanna feel your powers**  
**Stun me with your laser**  
**Your kiss is cosmic**  
**Every move is magic**

Every thing that Lucifer did to you, he made sure no one but you would see. Your chest, stomache, back, legs... All of them were covered in marks. He had total control over you, and to an extent you liked it.

 **You're from a whole other world**  
**A different dimension**  
**You open my eyes**  
**And I'm ready to go**  
**Lead me into the light**

_Sitting on top of the table next to your bed was a black box, and a piece of paper with red ink on it. "Wear this tonight, and I'll go easy on you baby doll, -Lucifer". Inside the box was a thin, dark red lace babydoll dress and matching panties. Him seriously wanting you to wear something so skimpy was normally out of the question. But the prospect of him being gentler than usual outweighed the simple concern._

  
**Kiss me, kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**  
**Take me, take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

_As you got dressed in the lacy clothing you let out a soft sigh, unsure if you were really willing to do this. I mean you have done stuff with Lucifer before, but you never had to get dressed up for it. Getting dolled up was a new thing to you. Foreign almost._

**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

When you were under his control, you just couldn't say no. Everything he said, everything he did to and for you, it all just felt perfect. He may have been the devil, literally, but in bed he was a god.

 **I know a bar out in Mars**  
**Where they drivin' spaceships instead of cars**  
**Cop a prada space suit about the stars**  
**Getting stupid hah, straight up out the jars**  
**Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck**  
**Tell me what's next? Alien sex.**

He was powerful, dominant, strong. He was everything that most women wanted, and you were the girl he chose to share that side with. You were lucky. His vessel was hot, strong, and had great stamina.

 **Imma disrobe you**  
**Then Imma probe you**  
**See I've abducted you**  
**So I'll tell you what to do**  
**I tell you what to do (what to do, what to do)**

Sex with Lucifer (anything with Lucifer) was special, and lasted awhile. At first you were reluctant to do what he wanted, he would use his powers to make you. But eventually he used them less and less.

  
**Kiss me, kiss me**  
**Infect me with your love and**  
**Fill me with your poison**  
**Take me, take me**  
**Wanna be a victim**  
**Ready for abduction**

You started asking him to do stuff. He made you beg a couple times, and on the off hand, you _liked_ it. You liked being under his control. You liked having him dominate you. You liked being his pet.

  
**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

Lucifer was a strange guy, that's for sure. But he was worth dealing with once night time came around. He would put these thoughts into your head of all the things he was going to do to you once he got you alone and it drove you crazy.

 **Extraterrestrial**  
**Extraterrestrial**

You never really knew what to expect from him, each day was something new, whether it be a new kink or a new position or a new toy. He loved trying out new things, and you loved trying them for him.

  
**Boy, you're an alien**  
**Your touch so foreign**  
**It's supernatural**  
**Extraterrestrial**

Next time someone says Lucifer doesn't have feelings, you'll let them know otherwise. Lucifer was something special. Something alien. Something otherworldly. Something... Extraterrestrial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for the amazing Save_Your_Brother_And_My_Unicorn . They're a great author, and a very nice person! I'm so sorry it's really shitty and all over the place and I'm really really upset with how this turned out if you want another one just let me know


End file.
